


你这个英语家教很不合格

by JohnnySeT



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnySeT/pseuds/JohnnySeT
Summary: 轻微daddy kink





	你这个英语家教很不合格

“FUCK.”朱正廷看着旁边眉飞色舞的黄明昊，恨得牙痒痒。

他们吃完饭就在客厅排排坐，朱正廷靠着蔡徐坤继续他的电竞事业，一边听着黄明昊小鬼叨叨。黄金海岸那点破事已经给他们讲了半个小时，吐口水的羊驼和肌肉猛男大袋鼠就算了，提及灰色衣服就戳破了廷哥的自尊心。

朱正廷听到手一抖——啧，怎么又落地成盒！他手机一丢就惊起：“你还好意思说！Go die man不是你说的咋地？”  
“咋啦！我那是正宗澳洲英语！招呼客人妥妥的，都不用纠正。”黄姓弟弟今天求生欲下线，不怕死地补充，  
“那听错How are you 的也不是我呀......”

廷哥就要起身磨刀霍霍下一秒就被一只胳膊拦腰抱住，他转过头看见蔡徐坤嘴角略微抽搐，俨然一副憋笑憋得不行的样子，扬起的手掌就换了方向也卸去力道，拍在蔡徐坤胸口：“你！给我注意一点，不许笑！”  
“你一半个美国人，男朋友英语这么差，不应该反思一下你自己吗？？”  
众人：......还能这样伤敌一千自损八百地秀？

蔡徐坤按住他的手捂在胸口，佯装吃痛：“咳——贝贝说的对，都是我的错。”  
“作为您尽职尽责的男朋友，一人做事一人当，蔡老师今天开始提供贴身英语家教服务，怎么样？pick我吧？“  
朱正廷一脸戒备，蔡徐坤一露出小葵的眼神，带着少年气的狡黠，笑得鼓鼓的脸颊肉他就抵抗不住，然而往往被得手之后就得任大奎宰割。这一心得背后无数心酸，他是怕了，惹不起他还躲不起吗？

朱正廷刚一挥手想拒绝，身后传来幽幽的一句，“得了吧，我跟他混了这么久，安徽人普通话不还是那么差。“  
那，么，差......  
“好，的，蔡老师，指望您了。”朱正廷一字一顿，咬牙切齿。  
我也是穿过粉色衣服的好吗？？？

 

尽管蔡徐坤只是为了逗弄小兔子揽下这份大活，但是戴上金丝眼镜的蔡老师——真的很严格，某位吉祥物如是说。  
朱正廷只恼自己上学时没好好听课，也不会现在给弟弟摆出老师的架子来压他，而蔡徐坤一脸的道貌俨然，他还不好发作。蔡老师听了点他支支吾吾的塑料英语，决心要从音标教起，然而，教学视频是远远不够的。  
朱正廷在他期盼的目光中脸颊逐渐冒着热，他正试图跟上老师的节奏，但是他“zi,ci”了半天，仍然觉得自己的发音听着不像那回事。  
“坤...”他可怜兮兮地转过头，红晕在脸上衬得人比花娇，“...太难了”  
白里透粉的樱花团子，软乎乎的身子朝你靠过来，状若无意地嗔怪：“不要吃我呀。我不好吃的。”  
蔡徐坤喉咙发紧，掰着他身子坐正，“我来教你。”  
是真的教学，蔡老师亲身示范，一边给他讲着位置要领。朱正廷只看见他丰厚的唇嘟起，一如多日之前被自己蹂躏时的肿胀，他无意识舔唇的习惯总使它润泽。但这不够，朱正廷想，需要他压着揉着，给添上一抹红。  
“正正你来。”  
嗯？？朱正廷刚从旖旎幻想中醒来，突然被抓到开小差，仿佛又回到年少时在课堂上的窘迫。他慌张开口，但舌头又一次打结，唔唔啊啊说不出话来，又拿可怜的神色瞧他的蔡老师。  
“唔...”  
“你这样不对。”蔡徐坤擒住他乱动的手。  
小兔子懵圈了，整个人毫不设防。他方才肖想过的嘴唇正贴紧他的，香水的桀骜气息忽然间浓烈，而恍惚间他成为捕食者的猎物在他齿间臣服。属于他的柔软在朱正廷口腔里长驱直入，毫不试探，直奔搅乱他的津液而去。

“舌头微微上卷。”他忽然想起。所以这就是为什么现在被缠住了舌头，上位者在他的舌尖来回撩拨，朱正廷突然后悔他的门户大开，蔡徐坤整个人就在他唇间，吸吮得像对待花间的露水，而他不甚在意，那口液又顺势而下沾湿他的薄衫。  
蔡徐坤稍微离开一些，朱正廷因为他的强势入侵有点茫然，他额头抵上对方，低沉嗓音就响起来：“会了吗？”  
小兔子更晕了，正泡在蔡徐坤的味道里迷糊，但是话语里隐约的危险感使他一激灵，忙不迭得点头。

蔡徐坤擦了擦他嘴角，而笑很快又收敛起来。“下一个。”然后他又很严肃地坐回去，朱正廷有些错愕。  
这就完了吗？  
蔡徐坤我看你是块木头。  
朱正廷看了看音标表，刚刚那番温存好像抽走了他一半神志，教学视频还在继续播放，他却丝毫听不进去。他为难地撅嘴，看见蔡徐坤朝他似笑非笑，于是自觉地凑上小脸。  
“蔡老师......教教我吧。“

他俯下身双手撑在蔡徐坤膝盖，宽大的T恤随他的动作滑下肩头，蔡徐坤眼神一暗，手上却将其拉回肩颈，“或许，正廷同学想要学些别的？“  
“嗯？比如呢？“  
他眯着眼睛，方才含着的一层水雾从眼角溢出，像是被欺侮过的神色。头一歪就靠上蔡徐坤，他伸出嫣红舌尖从眼前的耳廓舔过。  
“老师，有一句话我不知道什么意思，你能给我翻译一下吗？“  
他在道貌岸然的家教老师耳边呼着热气：“I want your kiss, sir.“  
蔡徐坤仍然没有动，他的眼神暴露出他此刻的隐忍，紧盯着T恤领口的外泄春光，领口太宽以至于他一偏头就能看见两个嫩红果实。

朱正廷的手悄悄从蔡徐坤的衬衫领溜进去，抚上厚实的胸肌。黑色衬衫是朱正廷要求他穿的，理由是和今天的眼镜特配特别斯文败类，而在此刻，它带来的禁欲气息也让他格外动情。  
“我想要你吻我。“  
朱正廷抬眼看他，但见蔡徐坤一脸公事公办的样子，又嗤笑一声，开始解他的纽扣。  
“好的老师。您希望我吻在哪里？这里，这里，还是这里？“他每解开一颗扣子就在裸露的皮肤上亲一口，最后停在某个硬烫的凸起上。

小兔子今天莫名的醉了，他脸颊在那处蹭了蹭，感受到突兀的跳动，才咬着拉链解放他久违的小朋友。情动的物体已经冒出了些许粘液，随着拉下的布料直打到他脸上，朱正廷刚舔上去就嫌弃地吐吐舌头，却接着沿柱身滑动。太久不见，他对蔡徐坤的一切都好着迷，他都快忘记怎么收起牙齿，怎么压紧喉咙，如何让底部跳动的血管更加兴奋......但是贴上他的一瞬间，彼此取悦的技巧又回到他脑子里，任由他的舌头实施。  
蔡徐坤接收着他时不时望来的魅惑眼神，忍不住挺身在他软热的口腔，不住地喘息、颤抖，积攒已久的欲望在爱人的抚慰下隐约涌动着，他在这片温暖里浸淫，幸福地要呻吟出声。湿润的，柔软的，突然就停了。他不耐地睁开眼，朱正廷仍跪坐着，但对他的不言不语很是不满。  
“Say something, sir”他双手仍然环着根部，意有所指。

蔡徐坤轻笑，他忍不住站起来，不轻不重地蹭过朱正廷嘴唇，“Say...what？”  
I prefer to eat your ass  
I wanna feel u under my body  
“Eat it.”他坏心眼地做了一个无比熟悉的动作，把小家伙顶到梦绕魂牵的温暖领域中去。朱正廷给他塞得满满当当，只有一双美眸向外传递他的娇嗔。他眉头蹙着，状似生气地让他抽插，明明只有一点点不满，还小口地啄吻那晶亮的龟头。  
蔡徐坤把他从地上拉起来时，他还没反应过来，转眼就跨坐在蔡徐坤大腿上，臀肉被啪啪两掌打得发颤，他小声喊疼软倒在蔡徐坤怀里，娇哼着打疼了，要他揉一揉。  
“好痛......为什么要打我呀老师。“  
“你调戏老师，该罚。“

蔡徐坤抓着他手要他环住自己脖子，坚硬下身也忍不住在臀缝间磨蹭。太多衣服了，他脱朱正廷裤子的动作有些急不可耐，以至于微湿的三角布料只让他脱到腿根，那根硬物就开始贴上穴口。  
朱正廷不安地扭动，上面的小嘴则在唇舌纠缠，在交换津液的间隙隐隐夹杂“baby“的亲昵。那根滚烫就这样贴在他下面，试探着要入侵他。挨过打的软肉在微微发热，他拿过那双大手要求抚慰，情不自禁地跟着对方摩擦欲望。  
耳鬓厮磨时，蔡徐坤的手熟练地从背脊伸到股沟，微凉的润滑剂从他指尖深入到另一个身体里，那处颤抖的柔软表现出主人的热情，对于润滑液体不屑一顾，却对坚韧指尖留恋不已。朱正廷开始兴奋地喘息起来，手指插入蔡徐坤的发间，让他们贴得更近一点。  
“唔蔡老师......“  
蔡徐坤掀起他上衣，就把自己罩了进去。舌头一卷舔上他的乳尖，轻轻吸吮，手指也啜向另一颗粉嫩，打着圈揉弄着。时不时出声调戏：“正廷同学好甜......“

言毕更是啃咬上嘴里的小凸起，把它弄得晶亮红艳。朱正廷将他捧抱在胸口，不停的刺激使他激动又颤栗，“不行了老师......好奇怪......“  
“乖，没事的宝宝。“  
蔡徐坤伸手脱掉朱正廷上衣，胸膛紧贴上他，吻去他脸上的汗珠，又抽出手指惹得小兔子紧张地扭动。他感觉到扩张好的穴口在渴望下一次充满，抱着难以掩饰的期待更深地缠紧了蔡徐坤的舌头。  
蔡徐坤听见自己沉重的喘息，和他小声的抽噎，因为那根性器正一寸一寸地插进朱正廷身体里，每进去一点他怀里的宝贝就在惹人怜爱地娇吟。他又湿又红的脸有多么美就有多么脆弱，叫人更大力气地蹂躏摧毁。  
“宝宝，你感觉到了吗？“  
“I'm going to fill you up.我在填满你，喂饱你的身体。“  
朱正廷弓起身子，迎接最后的一插到底。他还没来得及体会这份美妙感觉，就为突如其来的撞击软了腰。蔡徐坤开始的抽插猛烈而迷人，他直接就着这急促节奏“啊啊啊“直叫，扶着对方肩膀，被顶弄得微微失神。

“You like cock in your ass, pretty”  
蔡徐坤肆无忌惮讲着平时难以开口的粗俗话语，在说到某个词语的时候刻意强调，他的眼镜、衬衫因此使他变得更加衣冠禽兽。他每说一个字就多使一份力，朱正廷环着他脖子，感觉自己快被穿透，而那些下流话勾得小穴委委屈屈地更湿了，也绞紧了那根进出的肉棒。  
“呜呜老师太大了......”  
蔡徐坤饿了好久，好像要把见不到面的日子都补回来似的，朱正廷给他撞得厉害，手臂软软得垂下来。  
“正廷也好棒，夹得老师很舒服。”  
他嘴上说着赞美的话，动作却与温柔背道而驰，他抓住对方无力的手臂，强硬地把他压在沙发上，下身也又进一寸，囊袋都要挤到穴口，狠狠抽插。  
朱正廷眼神迷蒙，身下猛烈的侵犯令他几乎无法招架，虚虚地看着蔡徐坤。他的小狮子鲜少在床上掩饰自己的舒爽，然而他不知道，就是这样欲仙欲死的表情，比任何催情手段，都更让朱正廷春情荡漾。  
你会因我而高潮吗？

朱正廷扣紧他们双手，仰头舔去蔡徐坤鼻尖上调皮的汗珠，用软糯的鼻音叫他：“I want more sir...... ”  
“Fuck me harder.”  
他能感受到身体里的大家伙又变激动了，炙热地贴在他内壁上，变着角度玩弄他那里的脆弱，被征服的软穴越吸越紧，与带来快活的物件彻底缠绵。朱正廷被干得舒服了，不自觉地张开腿缠上蔡徐坤的腰，又难耐地扭动，惹来拍屁股上的温柔一掌。  
“pretty little whore.”  
“I’m not.....“  
蔡徐坤就是想羞辱他，他一边色情地揉捏雪白臀肉，一边往更深处研磨，毛发蹭过娇嫩的小穴，朱正廷敏感地叫出声，又被蔡徐坤堵在嘴里。  
“好浪，宝宝之前被插过吗？“  
“唔...有，有用过棒棒......“  
话音刚落蔡徐坤又恶意地往屁股上打了一巴掌，“还说不是小骚货。“  
一想到自己不在身边时有别的东西插入他的身体，蔡徐坤的占有欲便隐隐发作，他眼睛微急得发红，摁着朱正廷的腰深深埋入。朱正廷顿感疼痛，龟头蹭过了他的敏感点又毫不留情地离开，他不安地挺身，蔡徐坤凶狠地看着他的渴望，却不为所动。

“啊啊老师..那里......”  
他扯着蔡徐坤衬衫前襟，湿漉漉的眼神瞅着对方，蔡徐坤被他看得更加燥热，身下力道便控制不住，朱正廷忍不住半掩着嘴，还是流出了细细碎碎的呻吟。  
“棒棒好还是我好？“柱身抽出带来腿间一片湿滑。  
“嗯啊......当然是蔡老师最好，只要蔡老师唔......”  
蔡徐坤满意地再度插入空虚的小穴，他俯下身吻住还在撒娇的小嘴，性器就直奔最熟悉的腺体位置而去。朱正廷舌头还在和对方纠缠着，突然下身传来灭顶快感，他反射性要推开蔡徐坤惊叫出来，却被扼住下巴扫荡。两人的津液混着流下来，滴在他胸膛，被抹在肿胀发红的乳尖上，手指色情地捻动。  
要坏了......三重刺激轰地涌上来，只剩这个迷糊的想法。朱正廷快受不住了，但他的性器还精神着，他找到蔡徐坤的手，和自己的一起握上它，不用过多的动作就已经涨到顶点。他不由地扭腰迎合抽插动作，在蔡徐坤的东西快要射出来的时候，握紧了刺激自己的性器。只等那个瞬间——  
两个人的身体都感受到了一股热液，在穴内和腹间流动，而他们更搂紧了彼此亲吻，直到几近窒息，朱正廷从他唇间退出来，倚在蔡徐坤肩头喘息。  
未曾想又被带起身，蔡徐坤颇为随意地把他甩在大床上，然后传来窸窣脱衣服的声音。  
“Get on your knees.”  
朱正廷还懵着，他趴在床上不明就以，蔡徐坤走过来拍拍他屁股，“跪着。”  
他才不情愿地爬起来，扭头看他。蔡徐坤又给眼前的美人弄硬了，小兔子就着跪趴的姿势可怜地望着他，身下还沾有他的精液，屁股稍微撅着还能看到被自己磨红的痕迹。  
朱正廷似有若无地摆摆臀部。  
“Daddy,I can’t——”  
防线绷断了。  
蔡徐坤想起高中时某个星期五的晚上，他躺在闷热的被子里。鬼佬的片子总是有很多肌肉猛大叔，满身的荷尔蒙像是要从屏幕里冲出来，他们在king-size床上揪着美国小甜心的头发叫他Sweetheart，粗大的阴茎插入毫不留情，男孩被撞得直翻白眼但是嘴里的呻吟充满欢愉，勾得他浑身燥热。  
“Good boy.”  
那时候的他还不知道，19岁那年他就会遇到属于他的宝贝。

朱正廷诱惑他的时候没想到他会直接提枪而上，沉不住气的小男朋友看起来终于有了些合乎年龄的孩子气，但狂风骤雨般的打桩让他立马笑不出来。  
发泄过一次的身子极度敏感，蔡徐坤的手从腹肌流连到腹股沟，又摸上他垂在身前的肉棒，缓缓撸动。他沉默着，抽插的动作似乎又没那么粗暴，转而缱绻地逗弄起小小的敏感点。  
朱正廷恍惚间感觉有点不对劲，但是快感凶猛由不得他思考，他手抓紧身下的床单，身体里的火从身后硕大的顶端开始燃烧到指尖，囊袋拍在股间啪啪作响，他的喉间发出呜咽，附和着蔡徐坤粗重的喘息，爱欲交响如此美妙，他感觉心脏软软地被塞满，手臂却还空空的。  
“坤坤，抱抱......”  
蔡徐坤往前重重一顶，“叫我什么？“  
“啊嗯...蔡老师。“  
前列腺又被猛然一撞。  
“呜呜...d、daddy？“  
蔡徐坤便宜可真占大了，才收起身把朱正廷抱起来，靠在他怀里。朱正廷早就羞红了脸，却没有躲着他的视线，马上热情地凑上唇舌，他四肢都缠在蔡徐坤身上，性器因着坐姿更深顶入甬道，更像是合为一体了。  
他声音是浸淫着欲望的沙哑，又是充满爱情的甜蜜。  
“Daddy射给我吧......“  
咬紧的后穴，柔软的腰肢，还有亲吻时颤抖的睫毛，都是无需言语的表达。  
蔡徐坤感觉到下身被裹紧了吮吸，他流连着在对方下颌，眼睛，额头啄吻，加快了他的操弄，再次吻住朱正廷嘴角漏出的呻吟，把汩汩精液灌进他的肉穴里。  
朱正廷也结束了他的喷发，勾着蔡徐坤脖子就躺倒在床上。他们安静着，仿佛世界就停留在这场性事里。  
良久，才从颈侧传来蔡徐坤的声音。  
“正廷，遇到你好幸运。“

 

“......傻瓜。“

 

第二天．  
黄姓弟弟：朱正廷你怎么又在学音标？


End file.
